As a mother of four including an autistic child, I have seen my children fall backwards off of swings multiple times, since they are falling backwards there is no way for them to brace themselves with their hands so they often hit the back of their heads resulting in injury and fear of the swing. This device provides back support helping prevent the child from falling backwards but does not attach to the child therefore it does not confine the child to the swing.